A piezoelectric actuator includes a piezoelectric element in which a piezoelectric film that functions as an electromechanical transducer is sandwiched between two electrodes, with the piezoelectric film being composed of crystallized piezoelectric ceramics. Conventionally, PZT that includes Pb has been widely used as such piezoelectric ceramics due to its high performance.
However, Pb is harmful to many living things, and from the viewpoint of environmental protection, the development of a high-performance piezoelectric actuator that does not use Pb is desired.